


Role Play

by CelticHeartedFanfic



Series: Rumbelle AU/Notting Hill Series [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Public Sex, Role-Playing Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHeartedFanfic/pseuds/CelticHeartedFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a quick one shot for my Notting Hill verse that I chose to write for reasons that if you want to know, ask me.  Otherwise, simply enjoy.  This is smut to fulfill an anon prompt:  Nick is at a set with Belle, Nick thinks the stunt man is trying to hit on Belle and then ends up shagging her in the training room.  This fic takes place somewhere within the area of Chapter 22 of CAFS, when Belle is filming as Lacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

Being on a film shoot with Belle was a task that Nick had yet to learn to enjoy or appreciate.  First of all, she usually had to arrive at some god-awful hour, which meant if he wanted to go to the set with her, he needed to wake at said god-awful hour as well.  If there was one thing Nick Gold was _not_ , it was a morning person. 

He then had to sit through an hour of watching Belle have her hair and makeup done, followed by watching her get fitted for costumes, and then there were the rehearsals before filming.  Those were the worst.

Belle was beautiful, there was no doubt about that.  The problem Nick had, and knew this was his own personal issue and he really needed to get over it, was that he wasn’t the only one who noticed how beautiful she was.  Other men would flirt with her; sometimes with him standing right there.  Of course, Belle being Belle, she was polite about the whole thing anytime it happened, but for Nick – well, it bothered him.  A lot. 

They had been in Los Angeles for just shy of two weeks as Belle took on the role of Lacey, a hard drinking, over-sexed former child star friend of Ashley Boyd’s character on her cable television show, _Criminally Hollywood_.  Nick spent the past two weeks watching Belle drink, curse, writhe about on top of a pool table, and make out with three different men, all while wearing high heels and skimpy outfits.  He did realize that she was acting, of course, but – she seemed to be enjoying the role far more than Nick’s comfort level allowed. 

They had just finished shooting an indoor/outdoor scene that involved Belle’s character, Lacey, being assaulted by a corrupt police officer, a scene which ended in Belle’s character pushing said police officer out of a window.  Nick debated about being on set for this particular filming, as it was a bit upsetting, but what he found more upsetting, he discovered, was the stunt man – the one that was doing fall scene.  He didn’t like the way the man looked at Belle.  He swore that the man was ogling her in her short skirt and now torn blouse that she was costumed in. 

Belle was on the telephone as she made her way back onto the street set, walking toward the stunt man as she spoke, Nick at her side.  “Okay, Ruby.  Yes, we’ll call her on Skype once we get back to the house.  Alright, sounds good.”  Belle turned to Nick.  “Olivia got one hundred percent on her spelling test and a B+ on her math test.  She’s having a hard time with long division, you’ll have to work with her a bit when we get home.”

“Mmm,” Nick mumbled, eyeing the stunt man as he walked toward Belle. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Belle asked.

“Hey – nice push,” the stunt man said to Belle when he reached her.

“Thanks.  You okay?” Belle asked.

“Falls from windows are easy.  It’s really nice working with you, Miss French,” the man said, a glint in his eye and a smile on his face. 

“You too.  Maybe I’ll see you on another set someday.”

“Hey, would it be too much trouble to get a picture with you?  My mom’s a huge fan, it’ll make her day,” the man asked. 

“No problem at all, of course.  Least I can do for trying to kill you, right?” Belle joked.  Nick rolled his eyes at the entire exchange.  The man handed his phone to Nick. 

“Here, you know how to use one of these?  You just push the red button and --”

“I know how to use a smart phone camera, I’m not a bloody idiot,” Nick spat at him.  Belle sighed in embarrassment but said nothing as she moved to pose with the man, who put his arm around her waist.  Belle smiled politely and Nick snapped the picture, a look of displeasure on his face as he did so. 

“Thanks!  I gotta go, I have a night shoot gig in Pasadena.  Really great working with you, Miss French.  You’re the best.”  The stunt man darted off happily, and Belle turned and glared at Nick. 

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Belle asked him.

“That prat was flirting with you, Belle.  Right in front of me!”

“So what?  Did you see me act on it in reply?  He probably didn’t even know who you were, probably thinks you’re a crew member or something.”

“Perhaps I should have a t-shirt made that says ‘Mr. Belle French’, how does that sound?”

“Like you’re being a jealous ass for no reason whatsoever.  Come on, I want to change and go home, this was an emotionally draining shoot and if you had a brain in your head you’d realize that instead of worrying about whether or not a stunt man that I’ll probably never see again was ogling my cleavage.”

“So you did see him do that?  I knew it,” Nick remarked. 

“Did you not hear what I just said?  Do you know how hard that scene was for me?  This may not be work to you, Nick, but it is to me, and I’d appreciate it if you’d respect that.  I need to take shower.”  Belle stomped off in a huff, leaving Nick standing there on the set. 

“I’m sorry!  Belle, I’m sorry!” Nick called out, and he sighed as he gripped his cane tightly in frustration. 

“She did good.  I knew she’d be perfect for the part,” Ashley said, approaching Nick from behind.  Nick turned around to face her.

“Yeah – she’s amazing,” Nick agreed. 

“And you two just had a fight, didn’t you?  I know Belle when she’s pissed and – that was pissed.”

“My fault.  I’m an idiot.”

“Yeah, it’s usually the guy’s fault.  Where’d she go?”

“To her dressing room to shower and change.  She probably locked me out.”

“Yeah, the water to the dressing rooms is down, I just got a message, they probably sent her to the gym showers.”

“What gym showers?”

“There’s a training gym on set for our cast; a lot of the us like to work out if they have down time.  I know Belle has a whole setup at her house and I know she likes staying in character so I figured she wouldn’t be interested.  You want to go talk to her, I have a key.”

“Yeah,” Nick replied, and he followed Ashley as she walked toward a building, then followed her inside. 

“Let me check the women’s changing area,” Ashley said, and she went into the room.  Belle was sitting on a bench, and it looked as if she had been crying.  “Hey – you okay?”

“My husband’s an asshole,” Belle said.

“Yeah, I know.  So does he – he’s right outside, you want me to send him in?”  Belle just shot Ashley a glare.  “Come on, Belle – Nick’s not exactly subtle about his jealously, you and I both know that.  He knows he’s stupid, he just can’t help himself.  And that stunt guy was kind of flirting with you.”

“He told you that?”

“No, I’m just guessing that’s what this is about.  I do have eyes.  And you do have a tendency to just put up with anything.  Just saying.”  Belle sighed.

“Fine, let the asshole in,” Belle agreed. 

“See you tomorrow – good work today, by the way.  You’re gonna get an Emmy nod for this one.”

“You’ll be the first one I thank in my acceptance speech,” Belle joked.

“Better be,” Ashley responded, and she left the room.  Nick was waiting outside the door.  “Go on in –- I think she’s past the point of wanting to slap you.”

“Thank you,” Nick said, and he slowly entered the room.  Belle was standing up and had removed her blouse.  Her bag was on a counter and she was rummaging through it, and Nick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  “I’m sorry, love,” he whispered, then began to kiss her on the neck.  “You did very well today.  You’re amazing.  Emmy worthy performance all around.”

“Did Ashley tell you to say that?”

“Of course not – I should have said that to you first thing instead of being a jealous git.  I know that today’s scenes were taxing and my stupidity was not needed.  I apologize.” Belle turned to face him. 

“Thank you,” Belle whispered, and she reached up and touched his cheek.  “Let’s go home.”

“I thought you wanted to shower.”

“We have a shower at home.”

“You know, um – Lacey probably wouldn’t want to wait till we got home,” Nick teased.

“Are you suggesting role play?” Belle asked.  Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. 

“I am suggesting that you’re halfway undressed and – we’re alone,” Nick teased, and he pulled her into a kiss. 

“Nick – the door is unlocked.  And look at me, I’ve got sweat dripping down my neck.”

“I’m not Nick – I’m Mr. Gold – businessman.  Lacey would love a man with money, right?”

“Well, Mr. Gold – you’re quite underdressed for a businessman.  Where’s your suit?”

 “I’m incognito today – you like it?”

“It’s alright.  I do like a man in a suit, though.  So – just how much money do you have, Mr. Gold?”

“More than you can count.”

“I can count pretty high.  However – money can’t buy – some things that I require.”

“Don’t need money for that.  See for yourself.”  Nick unzipped his jeans and Belle put her hands down them, grabbing his cock, which was already hard. 

“Impressive.  So --- if I do this for you – what will you do for me?”

“Whatever you like.”

“I think you know what I like.”  Belle knelt down, pulled Nick’s pants down, and planted his cock in her mouth.  She licked it gently, bobbing it in and out of her mouth as Nick groaned and shook. 

“Belle, I need to sit down if we’re going to – oh GOD!” Nick screamed.  Belle pulled him down onto the floor with her and put her hand over his mouth.

“Shhhh.  And it’s Lacey,” Belle whispered, then she went back to moving her tongue up and down his cock, then moved her mouth back and forth over his ball sack, placing each one in her mouth.  “You want inside of me, Mr. Gold?”

“Oh god, yes, please!” Nick shouted.  Belle shoved him back onto the floor and straddled him. 

“Do you like it rough, Mr. Gold?”

“Very much, yes.” 

“Good.” In one swift movement, Belle removed her bra, then shoved it into Nick’s mouth.  She grabbed both of his arms and pinned them back.  “That’ll keep you quiet.”  Nick whimpered as Belle finessed his cock inside of her, then rocked her hips back and forth as he lay helpless to do or say anything but enjoy the ride.  Nick let out a muffled groan as he climaxed, and Belle fell on top of him, breathing heavily and trying her best to muffle her orgasmic squeals.  Belle let go of his arms and removed the bra from his mouth, and Nick drew a long breath. 

“That was – woah,” Nick mumbled, then he sighed and closed his eyes. 

“You okay?” Belle asked, and she gave him a kiss on the forehead, then sat up and put her bra back on.

“I don’t think I can stand up.  Not even sure if I can sit up right now.”

“Well, we can’t stay here all day, they’re going to want to close up the place.”  Belle stood up and went to clean herself off a bit, then changed into her own clothes.  Nick was still lying on his back staring up at the ceiling when she returned to his side.  “Come on, let’s get you up.”  Belle helped him into a sitting position, and he leaned back against the wall.

“I need to clean up,” he whispered.

“I’ll get it.”  Belle got up to retrieve some paper towels, then helped him clean himself off and zip his pants up.  She plopped herself in his lap, facing him, and gave him a soft kiss. 

“I think I may have blacked out for a moment during.  That was – I can’t even describe it.” 

“You think you can stand up without falling over?” Belle asked.

“I’m not sure.  I suppose I’ll have to try, won’t I?” 

“Well, I’m not carrying you out if that’s what you’re suggesting.  Come on – you’ll be fine.  You haven’t had dinner yet, you need to get something to eat.” Belle handed him his cane and helped him stand up, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“We both reek of sex, don’t we?” Nick asked.

“I believe so.”

“So – how much of that was you and how much was Lacey?” Nick asked curiously.

“I think there’s a good balance of both of us in there.”  Belle nuzzled against him in a side hug.  “The bra thing was all me though.”  Nick chuckled a bit as they made their way out of the building.  They were met with a variety of stares and whispers as those remaining on the set watched them leave.  When they reached the parking area, Belle’s arm still wrapped around Nick, she approached the valet to get her car.  “What do you want for dinner?”

“Burger and fries sounds good,” Nick suggested. 

“Nick, you know I’m on a diet right now, I have a week of shooting left.”

“One night of greasy food won’t destroy your figure.  You can work it off at home.”  Nick planted a soft kiss on top of her head.  “We both can.”  Their car arrived and they got in, Belle getting behind the wheel. 

“Where to, Mr. Gold?” Belle asked playfully as she placed her hands on the steering wheel.

“Wherever you like, my lady.  Wherever you like.”  Belle offered him a tiny, wicked grin, then licked her lips and put the car in drive, as Nick thought to himself that perhaps these film shoots weren’t so bad after all. 


End file.
